Movie Day!
by sputterfly
Summary: Class 1-A takes a trip to the movie theater, and Izuku and Ochaco are separated from the others.


Ochaco Uraraka stood in line at the movie theater with her friends. They had all been granted a day away from the dorms, and they decided to see a movie.

"Dang it!" Mina Ashido said. "Why did the guys get to pick the movie?"

"Mr. Aizawa said we all have to stick together, so we all have to go see the same movie, _ribbit_," Tsuyu Asui said.

As they inched forward to buy their tickets, Ochaco started wondering how bad it would be if the theater sold out of tickets for this movie.

Just before her and Izuku Midoriya could buy their tickets, a big "SOLD OUT" sign was slapped over the poster for the screening of the movie they were going to.

"Oh no!" Ochaco said.

"What else do you have showing at the same time as that one?" Izuku asked the person in the box office.

He jerked his thumb at a movie poster. "Not sure you two would want to go see that, but…"

"I'll take two tickets!" Izuku said, slapping down his money.

"Okay, but it's not a movie for kids of your age," the guy said.

Ochaco smiled. "Don't worry. There's nothing we can't handle."

As they left the box office, Izuku handed Ochaco her ticket. He blushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to buy your ticket too."

Katsuki Bakugo looked at them. "You guys know what you just bought tickets to, right?"

"Come on, Bakugo, leave them alone," Kirishima said. "Let them find out on their own."

"I cannot believe you two are acting this way!" Tenya Iida said. He went over to Izuku and patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck in there."

Ochaco began to get angry. "What did we buy tickets to go see?"

Bakugo smiled. "From what I heard, it's the biggest horror movie yet."

"I heard it's so scary that people haven't been able to sleep for days after seeing it!" Kirishima said.

Izuku gulped. He didn't do well with horror movies. He turned to look at Ochaco. "I'm sorry. If I had known I wouldn't have bought the tickets," he told her.

"It's okay," she told him. "We'll make it through the movie."

Izuku laughed nervously. "I'm not the biggest fan of horror movies," he explained.

"Don't worry!" Ochaco told him. "I'm sure it's not that scary."

"Oh hey, our movies are getting ready to start soon!" Kirishima said. "We should go and get our snacks and stuff."

"We still have to sit through twenty minutes of previews!" Kaminari said.

"Don't worry," Bakugo said as an evil grin crossed his face. He deposited some money into a pinball machine and began playing. "We can spend part of that time sitting in the arcade watching Deku sweat over the horror film he's about to watch!"

Izuku laughed nervously. "Kacchan, I'm not _that_ afraid."

"Yeah, right," Bakugo snorted. He smacked the machine as he lost. "Dammit."

"If we're going to see the movie, we need to get our snacks and go," Kirishima said. "It starts in like ten minutes."

"Oh my gosh, I need to get my candy!" Kaminari said. He ran out of the arcade and to the back of the line at the concession stand.

Ochaco turned to Izuku. "Since you bought my ticket, I'll buy our popcorn and drinks, okay?" she said.

"Okay," he told her.

Bakugo went to follow her out the door of the arcade. "See you after the movie, Deku!"

As Izuku watched him leave, he knew deep down that Bakugo was right. He was going to freak out over the horror movie that he was about to watch. He left the arcade and went to find Ochaco. He spotted her coming toward him with their popcorn and drinks.

"Hey, the movie we're going to see is going to be in theater four," she told him, handing him his popcorn.

"Okay. Let's go," he told her.

"Deku, theater four is in the other direction," Ochaco told him. She put her hand on his arm, causing Izuku's face to turn red. "If you don't want to watch the movie, we don't have to," she told him calmly.

Izuku took a deep breath. "I'll go see it. I mean, it won't be _that_ scary, will it?" he said.

"Given how the others described it, I don't know," she said uncertainly.

They walked into the theater together and sat in two seats together at the back of the theater. They put their phones on silent and watched anxiously as the theater filled up. When it was almost at max capacity, Izuku broke.

"Think we still have time to sneak into another movie?" he asked.

"I don't think so now," Ochaco said. "Plus, you know how Iida would react if he found out we snuck into another movie without paying for tickets?"

Izuku had a fleeting image of an angry Iida and sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Let's see how the movie is, and if we don't like it, we can just walk out of it."

"Yeah!" Ochaco agreed. "And Mr. Aizawa might let us go look around the mall next door since we're not with the others."

Izuku didn't see that happening, but he went along with it for her sake. As the lights dimmed, signaling that the movie was going to start soon, he began to get more anxious. During the previews he noticed that everyone seemed to have the same looks on their faces as him, so he relaxed a bit. _This will be all right_, he told himself.

But when the movie itself started, he heard a lot of screams coming from all over the theater as the movie they were watching turned into a slasherfest. Ochaco, who had been so cheery before the movie started, kept hiding her face in Izuku's chest, much to his embarrassment. Thirty minutes into the movie, he leaned down to her and whispered, "Do you want to leave?"

"Shh!" someone from in front of them said.

"Let's stay for a bit longer," she whispered back to him.

A few minutes later, a woman's scream in the movie caused the entire theater to jump, and even a few people screamed as well. Ochaco's hands flew to cover her eyes, and in doing so, she began to float.

"Uraraka!" Izuku cried out. He reached out and grabbed one of her hands.

"I'll be okay!" she told him. She put her fingertips together. "Release!"

She fell back down into her seat and laughed nervously. "That was kind of embarrassing, wasn't it?" she whispered to him.

_Actually, I thought it was kind of cute,_ he thought to himself. "If you want, we can leave the theater."

"Sure, that way we can avoid more accidents like that one."

As they made their way out of the theater and back into the lobby, they were confronted by Mr. Aizawa. He stared them down. "Why aren't you two with the rest of your class?"

"The movie sold out, sir. We had to buy tickets to another movie," Ochaco explained.

Mr. Aizawa sighed. "And you two had to choose this year's latest horror movie to go see."

"It was the only one with the same showtime as the movie the others were seeing," Izuku said apologetically.

"I'm not mad," he told them. "You two can go hang out in the arcade until their movie is over."

They both bowed their heads. "Thank you, Mr. Aizawa."

As they headed to the arcade, Izuku began to think. They still had about an hour left of the movie, and Izuku knew that if he and Uraraka didn't leave the theater and show up at the same time as the others, then it'd raise some questions with them.

"Hey, Uraraka?" Izuku said nervously.

Ochaco turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"I think we should go back to the movie. If we don't come out at the same time as the others, then they'll know we walked out of the movie."

Ochaco thought it over. "They won't know for sure that we walked out though. And we can always tell them that we got thrown out for my Quirk."

Izuku nodded. "That's a possible option."

Iida came through the door of the arcade then. "Midoriya! Uraraka! I've been looking for you."

"Iida, why aren't you watching the movie?" Ochaco asked him.

"There was a problem with the movie about halfway through, so they're refunding us our money," he explained. "How was your movie?"

Ochaco laughed nervously. "I accidentally activated my Quirk in the middle of it, so we left before we got in trouble."

"Good thing no one saw you, because using your Quirk in a public place like this is against the law," Iida pointed out.

"Uhh…" Ochaco said, clearly not remembering.

Bakugo walked into the arcade then. "Dammit, and that movie was good too! Then it had to go and mess up!"

"Calm down Bakugo, we're getting our money back," Kirishima said.

"Yeah, I mean we can buy some food tonight with the money we're getting back," Kaminari said. "Burgers and fries!"

Bakugo walked over to Izuku. "Hey, you damned nerd! How was your movie?"

Ochaco stepped forward. "We left early because I accidentally used my Quirk."

"We told you it was scary," Kirishima said. "Is the movie still playing?"

Izuku thought about it. "Yeah, it should be, why?"

Kirishima turned to Bakugo. "We can sneak into the horror movie and watch the end of it!"

"We are students of U.A. High, and we will get thrown out of the theater if we sneak into a movie we haven't paid for!" Iida said hurriedly.

Bakugo smiled evilly. "I'm all in for sneaking into the movie."

"Same here!" Kirishima said.

"When Uraraka and I were in the theater, there was a good audience, but there could be some open seats somewhere," Izuku said.

They walked back into the theater and began looking around for empty seats. Bakugo turned to Mineta, who was tagging along but hadn't been able to get into the movie and cracked his knuckles. "Go down into the front and see if there are any available seats," he told him forcefully.

"I don't have to do what you say," Mineta said.

"I'll pound you until you die," Bakugo threatened.

Mineta ran into the front, looking for free seats. Izuku looked at Bakugo. "_I'll pound you until you die?_" he thought. _Such a Kacchan thing to say_.

After finding twenty empty seats, everyone settled in for the last hour of the movie. Ochaco was sitting between Iida and Izuku, and in the row in front of them was Tokoyami and Ojiro. Ochaco located the rested of her friends and leaned over to talk to Izuku.

"There weren't this many empty seats when we were in here earlier, were they?"

Izuku shook his head. "The theater was almost full when we were in here."

Suddenly the movie stopped, and the theater lights came on. As people groaned and cursed, Izuku, Iida, and Ochaco all slumped down into their seats. Mr. Aizawa came into the movie theater alongside the manager of the theater, and Izuku noticed that he was scanning the theater for each one of them.

"You think he'll make us leave?" Izuku whispered to Ochaco.

"I don't know. I mean, we _did_ pay to see the movie," she replied.

Sure enough, Aizawa came up to their row. "Iida, Midoriya, Uraraka. You three are the last. We need to head back to U.A."

Izuku sighed. He and Ochaco weren't in trouble after all. He looked over at her and gave her a weak smile. "We aren't in trouble," he told her quietly.

"But everyone else is, and you know he'll find some reason to punish us," she told him.

On the short bus ride back to U.A., Aizawa was quiet, which made Izuku think that he was luring them into a false sense of security. He looked around at his classmates, who were all talking away at what bit of the two movies they each got to see, and sighed.

_He's got something planned,_ Izuku thought. _He's probably going to give us extra homework or something, or maybe extra chores? Who knows. Everyone went and saw a movie they didn't pay for, and admittedly it _was _a crappy horror movie, but Uraraka and I weren't with the other class in the other theater, but we couldn't help that, they sold out of tickets…_

"Midoriya? You're doing it again," Kaminari said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that," Izuku said.

After the bus dropped them off in front of U.A., they all walked to their dorms. Before they headed inside, Aizawa stepped in front of them.

"I have some things I want to say," he started. Izuku gulped. _I knew it._ "I'm very upset that you guys broke the only rule I gave you, which was '_Stay Together._' The League of Villains could have been in either one of the movie theaters you guys were in, and you wouldn't have known nor would you have been prepared to fight. I didn't know you guys were in separate theaters until Midoriya and Uraraka left their movie and came out into the lobby. I didn't mind the fact that majority who were in one theater snuck into the same horror movie that Midoriya and Uraraka went to see without paying. It's the fact that you guys didn't stay together as a group."

Uraraka timidly raised her hand. "What is our punishment going to be?"

"There won't be any punishments. Just know that I'm disappointed in you."

Izuku lowered his head. He hated the crushing guilt of disappointment like he had to do something to make up for what he had done. He sighed and headed into the dorms.

"Man, Mr. Aizawa is one to bring down the class, huh?" Kaminari was saying.

"But he was right. He wanted us to stay together, and we didn't. We wouldn't have been able to fight off the League of Villains if we were separated," Todoroki said. "Next time, let's all try to stay together."

"Yeah, I mean, we should have done that in the first place," Kirishima said. He turned to look at Izuku. "Hey Midoriya, I'm sorry none of us went with you and Uraraka to that horror movie. It was a dumb move."

"Hey, it's okay," Izuku told him.

"We've all said our apologies; now we must get ready for bed!" Iida said. "We can apologize to Mr. Aizawa early in the morning, and he may let us make up for the error of our ways with some extra work!"

"You're out of your mind, Iida," Sero said.

"But we all really should go to bed soon," Todoroki said.

"We have had an eventful day," Kirishima said. "And some of us probably have some homework to finish up."

"If your homework wasn't done before today's outing then you must finish it tomorrow! This I demand of you as representative of class 1-A!" Iida said.

Izuku sighed as he headed toward the bank of elevators. As he waited on the elevator to come down, he overheard someone say his name. He hesitated before turning around.

"Hey, damn nerd!" Bakugo was saying.

"What is it Kacchan?"

"Next time we go somewhere, you and Round Face there better be at the front of the line, so we don't get in trouble for being separated again!" Bakugo said angrily.

"Bakugo, dude, chill. It's not Midoriya's fault that the theater sold out of tickets," Kirishima said.

"You're all acting irrationally. No one is to blame for us getting separated," Yaoyorozu said.

"If no one minds, I'm going to leave now," Izuku said weakly.

He headed back to the elevators, where one stood waiting for him to take him to the second floor. He went into his dorm, decorated floor to ceiling in full All Might memorabilia, and laid back on his bed. He stretched his arm up over his head and looked at his scars.

_Did Uraraka and I ruin today for everyone?_ he wondered. The thought hadn't crossed his mind until Kacchan brought it up. Izuku shook his head to clear his head and closed his eyes. Within a few minutes, he was asleep.

A few hours later, he was woken up from a deep sleep by a light knock. He trudged to his door, still half-asleep, and opened it to see Ochaco standing outside his door. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stepped out of his room.

"Uraraka? What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk around the dorms," she said.

He looked at her. Her eyes were downcast, and the corners of her mouth were turned down into a frown. He shut his door and walked up beside her.

"Let's go downstairs, it'd be easier for us to talk there," Izuku said.

Together they walked to the elevator, and Izuku pressed the button. It only took a minute for the elevator to rise to the second floor, where Izuku's room was, and bring them back down to the common area. Ochaco walked over to one of the couches while Izuku went to one of the refrigerators and got each of them a carton of milk. He came back over to Ochaco and handed one to her.

"So you wanted to talk?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I mean, I just felt so bad earlier when everyone was talking about how we got in trouble. And it has been bothering me all night," she said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he told her. "I've been thinking the same thing since we got back. And Kacchan didn't help matters none, either."

Ochaco clutched the bottom of her shorts. "I wish I didn't feel like it was all my fault, though. I couldn't stop us from being separated from the others."

Izuku looked down at the floor. "Don't beat yourself up over it, Uraraka. If anything, I'm the one to blame. I bought the tickets to that horror movie instead of asking the others if we could see a different one."

Ochaco wiped her eyes. Talking with Izuku had made her feel slightly better. "Thanks for talking with me, Deku. I think we should both go on to sleep now."

"Yeah, same here. I'll see you in the morning, Uraraka."

As she walked away, Izuku picked up their empty milk cartons and threw them into the trash can. He watched the light over the elevator signal that it had returned to the ground floor, and he walked over to it and pressed the up button.

_I did my best in making her feel better_, he said. _I just hope that Mr. Aizawa will understand that it's not our fault. I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow._

Izuku returned to his room and laid back down. "Maybe now I can get some more sleep," he said quietly. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

* * *

**I hurried this one-shot along so I can work on another story of mine. I plan to refine it later on when I have more time. Sorry if it's crappy, and sorry about the buildup that led to nothing. (Waaaaahh!)**


End file.
